Pinball games generally include an inclined playfield housed within a game cabinet and supporting a rolling ball (i.e., pinball). A generally vertical backbox extends upward from a rear portion of the game cabinet and houses both a video display and game control circuitry. A plurality of play features are arranged on the playfield. A game player uses a pair of mechanical flippers mounted at one end of the playfield to propel the rolling ball at the various play features on the playfield to score points and control the play of the game.
The video display generally shows player scores and provides special effects and suggestions to a player in response to certain events occurring on the playfield during game play. The special effects and suggestions on the display are intended to enhance the appeal of the pinball game. For example, the game control circuitry may cause the display to show an explosion in response to the rolling ball actuating a particular switch on the playfield. Switches are generally associated with the play features such that a play feature switch is actuated in response to the rolling ball impacting the associated play feature. The game control circuitry generally causes a sound generator to generate sounds consistent with the special effects and suggestions shown on the display.
A drawback of mounting the video display in the backbox is that the display is largely segregated from the playfield. Consequently, during game play, a player must divert his or her eyes away from events occurring on the playfield in order to view the scores, special effects, and suggestions provided by the display. Since keeping the rolling ball on the playfield and scoring points is generally of paramount concern to the player, the player may give minimal regard to the scores, special effects, and suggestions on the display. If the player misses some of the scores, special effects, and suggestions on the display due to its segregation from the playfield, the purpose of the display is defeated to some extent.
An alternative to mounting the display in the backbox is to mount the display in the rear center of the playfield, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,286 to Seitz et al. Although the in-playfield display of Seitz can be viewed by a game player while also viewing events occurring on the playfield, the in-playfield display of Seitz somewhat interferes with the ability to easily service the playfield for maintenance and troubleshooting purposes. A service technician who wishes to gain full access to electrical and/or mechanical components beneath the playfield must first disconnect electrical wiring joining the display to a power supply beneath the playfield. Moreover, the display of Seitz faces a generally upward direction such that any images shown on the display may be obscured.